


Hell's Kitchen? More Like Hell's Summer Camp.

by jackisbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Crying Jack Kline, Depressed Jack Kline, Hurt Jack Kline, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Other, Seperation Anxiety, Summer Camps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackisbaby/pseuds/jackisbaby
Summary: Jack has been depressed ever since his failed suicide attempt. Sam, Dean, Cas, and Eileen think it would be a good idea for him to go to summer camp. They are wrong.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Castiel, Jack Kline & Dean Wincheste, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back(again lol). Also, this is a second part to Liberosis, so if you haven't read that yet please do(you probably won't understand some of this if you don't). <3

''But Cas, I don't wanna go to summer camp!'' 

Cas wanted to let his son stay with him. He didn't know how Jack was going to do without them for a week. But the doctors said that it would be good for Jack to socialize with people his age, and Sam, Dean, and Eileen had all agreed. So it had been decided. Jack was going to Camp Silverwood next week. Of course, Jack had objected, cursed them out, isolated himself, cried, begged them not to send him there, and even refused to eat, but he was still going. Cas had almost broken, but Dean had told Jack it would be fun, letting Cas go off on his own for a while.

''Jack, I'm sure you'll have fun there.''

''No I won't. I don't wanna go, Cas please let me stay here with you.''

''No, Jack, you're going, whether you like it o not.''

Jack huffed and stormed out of the library, and down the hall Cas could here his door slam. He sighed.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

A week later, as they pulled up to the gate, Jack refused to get out. 

''Jack, c'mon.''Dean said, light-heartedly. 

''No. I'm staying right here.''

Jack crosssed his legs, then his arms, and sunk farther into his seat.

''Jack, c'mon Lovebug, it will be a fun week.''

Jack's resolve had almost melted at Cas' nickname for him, but then he remembered where they were. The nephilim hunched his shoulders, and Cas knew Dean was getting tired of it.

In a few quick seconds, Dean's hand was around Jack's arm, and before he could react, Dean already had him outside of the car. 

Jack screeched.

''No, I want to go home!''

Dean just started walking to the check-in booth. Jack struggled in his grip, but Dean held strong. He dragged the now sobbing child with him, and the other adults followed.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Half an hour later saw them giving Jack hugs. The child hugged them weakly, obviously upset, tears were still running down his face and his sobs had been reduced to sniffles. 

''Love you, Kid. We'll see in a week.''

"Bye, Dean.''

"Have fun, Kiddo. We'll miss you.''

"Bye, Sam.''

Eileen signed to him and he signed back. Cas recognised his hand guesters to mean, ''I love you.''

''Goodbye, Lovebug. I'll see you in a week ok?''

Jack clung to Cas' chest, his tears and sobs all rushing back.

''Please don't leave me here, Cas! I promise it won't happen again!''

''Cas, c'mon.''

(To Be Continued...)


	2. The Kline Kid Hates Canoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy(almost) strikes and soon, Jack is the camp hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back to actually continue what I started. Haha. Anyways, I had another idea for a Soldier/Poet/King au, and was wondering if y’all would want to read that. (I have already started writing it tho lol.) Ok, enjoy the fic, Babyheads💖

Jack’s first night in his cabin was horrible. Cas has left upon Dean’s insistence, and all Jack had gotten was a measly little hug. 

Jack felt uncomfortable with his temporary room mates. They were loud and obnoxious and didn’t know how to clean up after themselves. Jack wanted his Dad, he wanted his stuffie, names Kelly in honor of his mother. The purple triceratops sat on his pillow at home, because Dean had told him he might lose it while there. Jack wanted to cuddle between the purple plush and his father. He wanted his dad to lay behind him and pull Jack close to his chest so Jack could feel safe and protected.

Jack cried himself to sleep that night.

*********************************

The next day, their cabin leader, Joey, told them to eat breakfast and get ready. Jack reluctantly agreed.

After eating, the boys got ready for the day and headed out to the lake. 

“Joey, are we going canoeing?”

“Yeah we are, Jack. I promise you’ll love it.”

“I wanna stay here, on shore, with you.”

The 21-year-old turned to Jack, a look of pity on his face.

“Jack, you need to socialize with people your age. You can’t just keep to yourself all the time.” 

“Yes I can.”

“Jack, please just go in the water. What would your dads say if they saw you like this?”

Jack shrugged and headed grumpily to one of the canoes with another boy, the least obnoxious in Jack’s opinion.

They pushed the canoe into the water and hopped in. They grabbed the ores from the bottom of the boat and directed it towards the middle of the lake.

“So, why are you here?” The young boy, Caleb, asked once they got to their destination.

“I tried to kill myself. It didn’t work, obviously.”

“Oh, that’s.....morbid. My parents are fighting. I think my mom’s gonna leave.”

Caleb sighed. 

Jack felt a strange type of....compassion, for the boy. His parents had never fought and if they had, they made sure Jack couldn’t hear them. Sam and Eileen usually fought in sign language, so he didn’t really understand what they were saying.

“I’m sorry.” 

Jack felt awkward, sitting in a canoe with a boy he couldn’t relate to.

“It’s ok. It’s bit your fault. My mom always taught me, “Don’t apologize for something that’s not your fault.” She walkways made sure that was drilled into my head.”

“That’s good.” 

Jack sighed and rolled up his sleeve to touch the water. 

“Wow, that looks pretty bad.”

Jack glanced at the stitches running up his forearm.

“I really wanted to be dead.”

Caleb looked at Jack in a way full of understanding. 

They didn’t speak for a while, just sat there enjoying the other’s company while stroking the water lazily. 

“Hey, wanna see something cool?”

Caleb nodded. Jack looked around to see if anyone was watching them. When he saw the coast was clear, he let his hands glow for a moment.

“WOW!” Caleb exclaimed, jaw dropping out of shock. 

Jack dipped his hand in the water again and used some of his grace to push them forward like a motor on a motor boat. 

“Woohoooooooo!”

Caleb was having the time of his life, the most fun he had ever had in his twelve years of living.

Then, he spotted something. 

“Jack, look out!”

Too late. Their canoe hit a rock and flipped over, causing both boys to break the water surface and dive right in. 

Jack noticed Caleb was about to hit his head on the canoe and put his body between them as a divider. 

And then there was pain. So much pain. The wind had been knocked out of him, head still underwater and he needs to breathe. His foot had been caught on a fishing line, making it impossible for his to reach the surface and he was pretty sure his back had a gnarly cut on it. Jack was seeing black.

He heard Caleb calling out for Joey, and soon enough, their councilor was diving down to Jack’s fort, cutting him loose and dragging him above water.

He gasped and sputtered. 

“Hold on, kid.” 

Joey swam towards the shore, Jack in tow. The cabin of rowdy boys watched in fear and Caleb’s eyes shone with tears. 

*********************************

Jack slept in the infirmary that night, bandages across his back because of all the cuts. Caleb has come to visit him in the middle of the night, apologizing profoundly about what happened and blaming himself for not noticing in the first place.

“Hey, hey, hey. It wasn’t your fault. Remember what your mom said. Don’t apologize for things that aren’t your fault.”

“Ok, ok. Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re the coolest friend I’ve ever made.”

Jack smiled, feeling drowsy, as one would.

“Thanks. I think you better sneak back to our cabin now. Don’t want Joey thinking he almost got two of us killed today.”

“Ok. Goodnight, Jack!”

“‘Night, Caleb.”

*********************************

The next morning, Jack was greeted with a worried phone call from his family and cheers of praise from all around he dining hall. Apparently, Caleb had told them all what happened, and Jack was being viewed as a hero. He was getting a lot of attention from the girls. 

Maybe Dean was right. Maybe this would be a good week after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If anything is spelled wrong, it's because I was too lazy to go back and check lol. Also, I'm making a second chapter. Maybe even more who knows? Ok, love y'all. Bye<3


End file.
